Anna Finds Out
by anti-pookie
Summary: Written for Sabriel Week on Tumblr. The prompt was "an angel other than Cas finds out about Sam and Gabriel's relationship."


_Written for Sabriel Week on Tumblr._

_Prompt- angel outside of Cas finds out- for akatsuki-chan_

* * *

><p>Anna landed in her brother's flat. It was quiet and empty. Immediately, she was on her guard, crouched low with her sword out. After a quick scan of the living room, she decided it was probably safe. She kept the sword out anyway, just to be sure.<p>

"Gabriel?" she called as she warily walked down the hallway towards the bedroom. There was no response. "Gabe?"

Muffled noises came from the bedroom. She held her sword up and backed up until she was right against the door. At the sound of a loud grunt, she threw the door open and leapt inside, brandishing her sword. And she froze.

As it turned out, Gabriel was not in danger, and was not being attacked. Or at least, not in any way he seemed to object to.

He was with Sam. Sam Winchester. The same Sam Winchester who had saved her from Heaven and Hell, and who she had tried to kill (Well, prevent from ever existing, but it's really the same thing when you get right down to it.).

The same Sam Winchester who was now looking at her with a look of complete abject horror on his face. Apparently he didn't like it when people burst in on him screwing their brother into a mattress. He may have been kinky (really, you just needed to know about the demon blood to see that), but exhibitionism was clearly too much for him.

Gabriel, on the other hand, seemed to have no such qualms. "Sam, come on," he whined. He shifted under the covers and Sam looked surprised. Anna quickly looked away, blushing. She may be an angel, but she'd lived an entire life as a human. She knew how awkward it was when someone walked in on you having sex. (Hi, mom.)

"Sorry!" she blurted out. She quickly rushed back out the door and slammed it behind her. She slumped down against the wall and buried her face in her hands. Then she started to giggle. And once she started, she found she couldn't stop.

"Anna?" She looked up to see Sam standing there in a pair of boxers and a bathrobe that he was tying up. He looked like he felt even more awkward than she did— which would make sense, him having been the one in the middle of sex, after all.

"Hi, Sam. I'm really sorry," Anna said, standing up. Sam nodded.

"You want something to drink? I could use a drink right about now," he said, gesturing towards the kitchen. Anna nodded and followed him.

* * *

><p>Anna and Sam sat at the table awkwardly, nursing a couple of beers.<p>

"So…" Anna started. "You and Gabriel. How long has that been going on for?"

"A couple months now."

"Does Dean know?" Sam nodded. They lapsed back into their awkward silence.

"Are you… angry?" Sam asked. Anna looked at him, thoroughly confused.

"Why would I be angry?"

"Well, I'm not sure how other angels feel about, you know, homosexuality and stuff. And you grew up in a pretty religious family as a human. For all I know, you were told this was horrible and wrong and an abomination." Anna almost laughed, but she felt that would be rude.

"No. Angels don't care, and my dad was pretty open about it. And even if he wasn't, I am." She paused. "Yay, liberal college."

Gabriel walked into the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of red silk boxers. Anna choked on her beer.

"What are you wearing?" She shouted. Gabriel smirked at her.

"Nice to see you, too, little sis." He flopped down into Sam's lap. "So, since you've already ruined my morning, I may as well ask what you want." Anna blushed.

"I was just coming to check in on you. It was a little too quiet when I got here, so I thought something might have happened." She smirked at Sam. "I didn't realize you were with Sam. I didn't even know you two were together." She gave Gabriel a look that said quite plainly what she thought of him keeping it from her.

"No one in the family does but Cas. The other angels aren't exactly fond of any of us, you know?" Gabriel said. Anna nodded—she understood that all too well. She was the one who had been tortured to within an inch of her existence by them.

Sam stood up. "Well, I'll let you two talk. I need a shower." He stretched and made a face at the smell of his armpits. Anna tried not to make it obvious that she was staring at his hip where the bathrobe had come loose and was revealing something she didn't expect.

As soon as Sam was out of earshot she turned on Gabriel. "Tell me I did not just see that," she exclaimed. Gabriel had the decency to look sheepish, at least.

"Yeah, you did," he said quietly. Anna's eyebrows shot up.

"You're _bonded _with him? Gabriel, do you have any idea how many rules you're breaking right now?"

"Yes, okay? I am. And I do." He fixed her with a steely look. "And if you so much as think about turning us in for it, so help me, I will kill you. I don't care that I'm the one who saved you from Michael and nursed you back to sanity. You may be my sister, but I will not let you hurt Sam." Anna stared at him for a long moment.

"Wow. You really care about him." Gabriel nodded. "I won't turn you in. I don't know what they do to people who break this rule, but I do know I don't want you or Sam to be put through what I was."

"I do know what they do about this," Gabriel said quietly. Anna looked up at him in shock. "I was the one who had to take care of the Nephilim, remember?" His eyes had a haunted look to them as he remembered. "I don't want that happening to Sam. And I know I can trust you."

"You can. I promise." Anna stood. "Well, I should probably get going. Let you get back to your giant boyfriend." A thought suddenly occurred to her. "Does Sam really know what the handprint means?" She asked. Gabriel shrugged.

'We've never really talked about it. I'm not great with big, emotional heart-to-hearts."

"Right." Sam entered the room again, this time fully dressed. Anna looked at him for a second.

"What?" he asked warily.

"Gabriel's in love with you!" Anna shouted just before disappearing in a flutter of wings. Gabriel glared at the spot where his sister had been. Sam started laughing.

"What are you laughing at, Sammy?"

"The fact that she thought I didn't already know," Sam muttered, leaning in and kissing Gabriel. "Let's go back to bed, yeah?"

"Didn't you just take a shower?"

"Guess I'll have to take another one later."

"Can I help?"

"Hmm… If you're good." Gabriel grinned and dragged Sam back to the bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>So, yeah. That's pretty much it. Reviews are much appreciated.<em>

_Hobey-ho, _

_anti-pookie_


End file.
